


Keep Away

by liveyousky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyousky/pseuds/liveyousky
Summary: Harry sempre desejou ter um amor como nos contos de fadas, só que o universo parece ter outros planos dessa vez. Quando seu ultimo relacionamento termina em mais um fracasso ele toma uma decisão, amor é para tolos e ele não é um deles.Louis Tomlinson conquista corações por onde passa, mesmo que não seja sua intenção. E não tem em seus planos se envolver em qualquer baboseira romântica.Tudo parece mudar quando conhece um certo rapaz em sua primeira noite em Nova Iorque.O único aviso de Harry foi "Mantenha distância" mas Louis Tomlinson decide fazer totalmente o contrário.Louis tem um novo objetivo: Como fazer Harry Styles ser seu?* AU que Harry é vítima de uma maldição e todos os seus relacionamentos estão destinados a dar errado. Mas encontra Louis, que é muito persistente. *





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 

**Harry Styles**

Vejo muitas pessoas acreditando e torcendo para que outro título da sua vida possa ter uma grande história de amor, uma questão de saber o que é que eu não posso ser uma mulher, porque eu quero a minha. 

O frio na barriga, a ansiedade por estar perto, o nervosismo nos primeiros encontros, como sensações causadas pelo beijo ... Tudo o que é feito quando você está presente com quem você quer dividir a vida. Porra de amor. 

A única coisa que eu conheço é a perda, o sentimento de vazio, como as afirmações de se livrar de cada relacionamento que entram e que estão fadadas ao fracasso ... sempre sinto algo, e meu caso sempre faltou alguém. 

Por que as coisas voltaram antes do que eu vi como uma vez que o futuro não era uma coisa certa, o que me dava a segurança do que o futuro não era por si só? e duradouro.  

Mas a coisa é quase tudo de mesmo modo. 

As vozes que dizem " _não é você, sou eu_ " ou " _não somos tão compatíveis_ " " _não estamos na mesma página_ " e outras mais, foram o que me assombrava toda a noite, cheias varias discussões internas onde me perguntava era era alguém merecedor.

Talvez não mereça o amor. 

Você pode ter uma vida que desejava e sabia disso. Mas isso é tudo de errado, tudo começou quando ...

[...] 

_22 anos antes, em algum hotel de Londres:_

**Mary POV**

"Você tem uma esposa?" Seguro com a mesma força de expressão que as mãos e sem as duas vezes jogo para acertá-lo. O vidro se estilhaça na parede atrás dele.

"Calma, Mary. Não é o que está está pensando." Ele diz com os olhos suplicantes e tentando me acalmar.

"Des Styles, você tem uma esposa?" uma voz minha voz sai com uma finura falsa e ele parece perceber.

Engole em seco.

"Sim" Os seus dados devem ser enviados em sinal de rendição. "E um filho acabou ele de nascer."

Cantarolar. Dois. Três Quatro ... _Qual número vem agora?_

"VOCÊ TEM UM FILHO?" Olhos Enjeitados Olhos Encaracolados Olhos Encaracolados Emb embortados orto çados çados çados çados çados ← me me eu me eu me eu me eu me eu me eu me eu me eu me eu me eu me 

Vai me pagar ... ele vai me pagar.

"Sim, mas é só um ... filho ... homem" Solto uma risada incrédula. Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. "Um filho? Um filho homem? Jura?" Lidar com o fato que o idiota que iria se casar tem uma esposa e um filho. O mesmo idiota que me prometeu amar para sempre. Ele está hesitante, é claro.

"Des, diga agora."

"Mary, vamos conversar. Não é o que está está pensando."

"DIGA AGORA DES."

Ele tem alguns passos para a cama do quarto do hotel. A porra de uma cobertura em um dos mais baratos de Londres. Ele é um idiota. Ele abaixa a cabeça, levanta o olhar para mim e depois percorre todo o quarto, como se tentasse evitar que eu descobrisse uma verdade, mas o duvido que possa ficar pior ...

"Eu tenho uma filha." Tomo uma diferença profunda de agir.

Ele tem uma mulher. Ele tem uma filha. Ele tem um filho.

Isso não vai ficar assim. A minha bolsa que ficou jogada no chão depois de toda a confusão mas, antes de sair eu olho para ele. Esse verme sem escrúpulos.

"Quer saber? Fique bem feliz com a sua família, Des Styles. E eu espero que a criança seja muito feliz, principalmente no amor, se ele puder."

Com o meu desejo de ir para o quarto, para ele viajar e toda essa história.

 

[...]

E essa foi uma história contada pelo pai quando eu tive o desejo de encontrar-me no terceiro termo consecutivo de um namoro e onde eu me lembrei de carinhosamente de como fui "amaldiçoado" (como eu preferia chamar) alguns chamam de azar, outros de karma pela ex amante do meu pai. 

Eu não sou sou culpo, é claro. Acreditar em uma coisa boba para que eu pude ter uma história quando tinha 17 anos, hoje não podia ter uma mensagem melhor para toda a minha vida também era conhecida como minha vida amorosa, nunca fui capaz de ser revertida e depois de todos esses isso não é isso. 

O Harry Styles não é alguém para amar, ser amado e estar em um relacionamento, ponto final. 

_N/D: Cada palavra do fic do primeiro ao último capítulo eu dedico a withbabycakes "Poly eu tenho uma ideia para fic, a prioridade é a sua" E aqui estou eu._

_Quem ta junto nessa nessa? Só revistoi o álbum mil vezes e adicionei algumas palavrinhas nele e é isso, criei uma lista de reprodução para um fanfic no spotify (Keep Away por polyanab) e eu também não encontrei (@ liveyousky) também._


	2. The night we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tem um coração partido de novo e Louis quer celebrar sua primeira noite na cidade.

  
• **01 Nov 2018, em algum bar de New York**. •

**Harry Styles POV**

"Harry...não é você." _É isso que Dan está dizendo, por tempo demais._ Ele suspira dramaticamente e olha para o copo de bebida a sua frente como se estivesse mais cansado disso tudo do que eu. "Na verdade, é você sim." ele diz com um sopro de sua voz.

Eu imagino a expressão do seu rosto no momento em que essas palavras são despejadas da sua boca. Seus olhos castanhos devem estar aflitos por ter que dizer isso, imagino o quanto ele pensou nessas palavras e onde procurou coragem para poder me dizer. Eu não posso odiá-lo, não posso odiá-lo por não ser eu a pessoa certa para ele e também consigo sentir que isso o fere também. _O único problema é que não sou a pessoa certa para ninguém_.

Me lembro bem de Zayn tentando me convencer de que esse relacionamento seria diferente, minutos depois de me apresentar seu colega de jogos online, Daniel. Faço uma nota mental de agradecer a ele por isso. Zayn está me devendo essa afinal, essa, assim como da outra vez e da outra e da outra...

Por alguns minutos me perco em meus pensamentos de flashback's dos relacionamentos desastrosos que já tive, então me lembro o motivo de estar aqui. _O término._

Não faço esforço algum para olhá-lo, eu sei o que está por vir.

_Nós não podemos ficar juntos._

_Vou focar nos meus estudos agora._

_Preciso ter mais tempo para o trabalho._

_Tenho que ter mais tempo para os meus amigos._

_Não estamos na mesma página._

_Encontrei outra pessoa._

É o que todos eles disseram.

"Tudo bem, Dan" eu sussurro, sem forças para tentar impedir isso. Consigo sentir seu olhar em mim e simplesmente não me importo mais, só espero que isso acabe logo para que eu possa beber a merda para fora de mim e assistir alguns episódios de CSI Las Vegas em casa e pensar nas tragédias que já sou familiarizado.  

"É que...você é perfeito demais Harry." Levanto a cabeça para encará-lo, _essa é nova._ "Você é perfeito demais Harry, e eu tenho certeza que você vai arrumar alguém a sua altura ou nem mesmo isso, alguém que seja perfeito para você também."

Seus olhos castanhos me analisam como se esperasse que eu fosse chorar.

Eu não faço isso, _não mais._

O barulho do bar em que estamos me distrai por alguns segundos de qualquer sentimento ou reação que eu possa ter no momento. 

"Sou perfeito demais." digo com ar de deboche, a risada escapa sem que ao menos consiga impedir.

Dan suspira e passa a mão em seus cabelos loiros.

"É sim, Harry. Mas você não é perfeito para mim."

 _Ouch_.

"Isso não...não saiu como eu queria." Ele ri sem graça, passando as mãos em seu cabelo em um claro sinal de nervosismo e toma sua bebida de uma vez.

"É, eu acho que não." e também viro o copo de uma só vez, fazendo com que o copo se esvazie e o líquido desça queimando minha garganta.

"Eu falo sério, Harry. Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai dar certo." ele faz um movimento entre nós dois e se levanta. "Eu não sou a pessoa certa para você mas de todas as pessoas que eu conheci na vida, você é uma das que merece isso, 'toda aquela merda dos contos de fadas' como você mesmo diz, eu acho que você pode encontrar quem será... e eu tenho certeza que será alguém de muita sorte por ter você."

Ele deposita um beijo na minha bochecha e sai antes mesmo que eu possa respondê-lo.

_Maldição idiota._

_Respiro fundo digerindo as palavras que acabei de ouvir e procuro fazer exatamente o que Damon Salvatore faria em uma situação dessas._

"Você pode me dar mais alguns desse, Izzy?" aponto para as garrafas de whisky expostas na parede, me dirigindo a minha amiga que trabalha no NYC's House.

"É para já, chefe."

[...]

• **Em algum apartamento de NY.** •

**Louis POV**

"E essa é a ultima caixa, querido." eu o ouço dizer, cantarolando.

"Graças a Deus." eu digo, deixando uma caixa no chão.

Olho para um Niall, que acabou de se jogar no sofá e começo a rir.

Nós estamos mesmo aqui. Nova Iorque, a cidade do sucesso, onde as coisas realmente acontecem _._ O ar romântico de Londres estava começando a me afetar, os passeios nos lagos...visitas aos museus...urgh!

Esse não foi o real motivo que causou a decisão de nos mudarmos para outro país, honestamente. Niall precisava iniciar sua faculdade e seguir os seus sonhos e eu...bem, eu pensei que aqui poderia encontrar o que eu sempre acreditei estar procurando, uma direção a seguir. 

"Que tal uma pizza?" digo alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, olhando em volta e sentindo o doce aroma de liberdade!

"Ah cara, não mesmo. Primeira noite em NY e você quer comer pizza? Nós vamos para um bar!" Ele diz animado e se levantando com um salto, acaba tropeçando em algumas caixas quando tenta se dirigir a saída, nada que não esteja acostumado.

[...]

Uma hora depois e nós ainda estamos rodando pela cidade a procura de um bar, não sei dizer se paramos de dar voltas em um quarteirão, provavelmente não conseguímos sair da quadra do nosso apartamento.

"Qual é, Louis. Nós já passamos nessa rua umas trezentas vezes, eu não aguento mais olhar para aquele casal se engolindo ao lado daquele telefone ali." ele aponta para um casal que nós já vimos antes, é... e _stamos perdidos._ "Uh, agora ta ficando interessante...EI MOCINHA EU POSSO VER SUA MÃO NAS CALÇAS DELE." Ele coloca a cabeça para fora da janela gritando para o casal, fazendo com que a garota se afaste do rapaz que estava beijando dois segundos atrás antes de ser interrompida, logo em seguida nos olhando com ódio mortal e fazendo gesto obsceno.

"Ainda bem que esse sinal abriu, seu idiota." eu resmungo para ele tentando não rir tão alto.

Niall é o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, quando quebrei meu braço ao 7 anos ele estava lá para dizer que eu seria o mais novo super-herói com um gesso no braço, quando os meus pais se separaram ele estava lá para me arrastar até a casa dele e fazer uma maratona dos melhores filmes de todos os tempos (ou só alguns filmes de _De volta para o futuro)_ , quando todas as minhas irmãs nasceram ele estava lá também, é claro, não deixou de fazer piadas sobre o fato de ter irmãos o suficiente para povoar a China, e com alguns ainda a caminho... O fato é que, ele sempre esteve lá por mim e quando ele decidiu se mudar para Nova Iorque eu apenas arrumei minhas malas para me mudar também. Seu pai possui uma fortuna maior do que eu consigo calcular, e não foi difícil para Niall quando decidiu mudar, ele apenas recebeu a chave de seu mais novo apartamento dois dias depois. Nos mudamos para um apartamento em Manhattan, próximo a um parque que Niall sempre gostou de visitar.

Eu viajei com ele para alguns desses lugares, não é como se fosse um turista de primeira viagem aqui mas acredito que a decisão de me mudar para uma cidade nova, isso sim vai provocar grandes mudanças em minha vida.  

"Olha, Louis. Nós temos que ir nesse, NYC's House, deve ser tranquilo." Ele aponta para um bar virando a rua.

"Okay." concordei, girando o volante do carro na direção que ele indicou. 

Paro o carro no estacionamento atrás do bar, preciso gravar bem o lugar e testar todas as portas. Eu mal sei se esse lugar é seguro, olho em volta para o beco quase completamente escuro e com uma única luz no poste falhando, _muito seguro_. Minha pequena Dorothy vai se sentir sozinha nesse lugar. 

Faço um apanhado mental de como está minha aparência, não quero causar uma má impressão nas primeiras 24 horas que estou aqui, sinto a calça skinny preta que estou vestindo quase não permitindo que meus poros respirem mas com um tecido é fino demais para impedir que o frio chegue até mim. _Adiciono mais um ponto na minha checklist mental sobre_ c _onferir o clima ao sair de casa, sempre._

"Ainda bem que eu estou de jaqueta se não, morreria de frio." Eu digo para Niall, o guiando até o bar.

"Tudo bem, vamos repassar o combinado. Nada de transar com alguém no meu quarto e se não for dormir em casa me avise. Dessa vez é sério, Louis. Nós não estamos em Londres, eu não vou saber para onde ir se tiver que te encontrar em outra cidade como daquela vez. Ficar louco e sair da cidade está fora da nossa lista essa noite."

"Foi só uma vez Niall." eu digo como se não fosse nada, estremecendo com a lembrança.

"Me avise antes, Louis. A chave do carro fica comigo." Reviro os olhos mas jogo as chaves no ar para que ele pegue, garantindo que eu não faça nada embriagado e seja preso na primeira noite aqui. Sempre 

"Okay, daddy." dou um soco no seu ombro e com isso finalmente entramos no bar.

"Direto para as bebidas, companheiro." Ele diz com seu sotaque marcando cada palavra.

O lugar não é nada tranquilo como imaginamos, há música alta, pessoas gritando e bebendo, algumas descendo até o chão e é claro, aqueles que choram.

Em NY tem bons bares. _Confere_.

Depois de alguns shots Niall me deixou sozinho no bar e foi para a pista de dança. Ele já estava rodeado de pessoas, o que já não me surpreende em nada, sua facilidade em se aproximar das pessoas é assustadora e _contagiante_. Um grupo de pessoas se reuniu a sua volta, rindo de alguma coisa qualquer e dançando de acordo com a melodia, ou pelo menos tentavam.

"Não vá se apaixonar por ninguém enquanto eu estiver fora." Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de ir, reviro os olhos para suas palavras, Louis Tomlinson nunca se apaixona, por favor. 

Olho para a bebida a minha frente e sorrio.

"Tá tudo bem rapaz?" a bartender pergunta para mim.

"Eu estou bem...yeah...muito bem." sorrio para ela, fechando meus olhos levemente ao fazer isso. 

A mulher a minha frente tem cabelos azuis e olhos escuros, usa uma roupa de couro bem colada como Selina Kylie em seus momentos de mulher gato. Sexy. O olhar penetrante me diria que consegue ler a alma de cada pessoa que passa por esse bar. Ela parece me analisar por alguns segundos antes de fazer um leve aceno com a cabeça como se afirmasse algo mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa, parece que fizeram uma ótima escolha ao contratá-la.

"Você é novo aqui, não é?" ela pergunta por cima da musica alta.

"É óbvio assim?" eu pergunto fazendo uma careta.

"O sotaque entregou você, eu não faço ideia de onde possa ser. Alguma cidade pequena de Londres?"

"Doncaster." Digo com um dar de ombros, lembrando da minha casa.

"Você tem um sotaque fofo..." ela levanta suas sobrancelhas,  dando uma brecha para que eu diga meu nome.

Um dos principais fatos sobre mim: _eu gosto de homens._

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Tudo bem, Louis _Hot and Dangerous_ Tomlinson." 

Tento não rir das suas palavras mas é impossível, então jogo a cabeça para trás rindo alto. Acho que a bebida já está fazendo algum efeito, afinal.

"Eu gosto de chupar bolas, você sabe." eu digo sem hesitar, é um dom ou uma maldição, o que preferir.

Ela sorri para mim como se eu fosse algo totalmente novo no seu mundo e depois solta uma gargalhada alta.

"Eu me chamo Izzy, Louis Balls Licker." sorri, e então fica séria de novo. Olha para o lado e então seu sorriso se alargou. "O que você acha de conhecer alguém?"

Levanto minhas sobrancelhas e dou de ombros.

Ela aponta para um cara que está inclinado no balcão olhando para sua bebida como se ela fosse o amor de sua vida ou talvez desejando que fosse, tudo depende do nível de embriagues.

Cabelo cacheado, não tão curto e nem tão longo. Ombros largos, camisa e roupas completamente pretas.

_Gostoso. Pra. Caralho._

"Vejo que alguém já está interessado." Izzy se inclinou no balcão e sussurrou no meu ouvido após o silêncio constrangedor que eu mesmo provoquei.

Levanto-me da minha cadeira e vou em direção a ele sem ao menos me perguntar se Izzy sabe seu nome, apenas com um aceno de aprovação com a cabeça para minha mais nova amiga.

"NÃO SE APAIXONE, GAROTO DAS BOLAS" Ela grita atrás de mim e eu levanto minha bebida como se concordasse.

_Porque todo mundo resolveu me dizer isso hoje?_

Louis Tomlinson não costuma se apaixonar mas, sabe muito bem fazer as pessoas se apaixonar por ele.

Sento na cadeira ao lado do cara gostoso do bar e espero o momento em que ele vai me notar ao seu lado.

Percebo então outros detalhes sobre ele que não pude ver antes, consigo ver seus olhos verdes cansados por conta da luz do balcão, a boca rosa e carnuda deve fazer um estrago e tanto, a postura corporal cansada e fechada deixa bem claro que não espera nada dessa noite, procuro algo mais...talvez...o sorriso...? É, sem sorrisos para você hoje, Tomlinson.

"Eu sou Louis, e você?" digo com o meu melhor sorriso de flerte.

"Não estou interessado, Lou-is" ele diz com uma voz rouca fazendo questão de pronunciar meu nome da maneira errada.

"Okay, Sr. _Não Estou Interessado_. As pessoas dessa cidade tem nomes interessante." Eu digo, com um tom de cínico na minha voz.

"Você não é daqui." o cara gostoso que não sei o nome diz, finalmente me olhando.

"Não mesmo. Doncaster."

Então ele sorri mostrando covinhas profundas. Percorre o olhar por todo o meu corpo, até se voltar aos meus olhos. 

"Okay, Louis de Doncaster. Eu sou Harry Styles de Nova Iorque."

 _Continua_....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 ** _N/a: Primeiro capítulo, o que acharam?_** aaa

**_Me ajudem a divulgar mais uma fic, e desde já, agradeço por todos que vão me acompanhar nessa daqui também._ **

**_trailer da fic está na mídia, a playlist no spotify é keep away by polyanab_**  
**_estou no tt e no cc como @ liveyousky_**

**_Obrigada a todos vocês <3_ **

**Todo amor sempre - Poly** xx


End file.
